


雨

by shipwrecksie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Girl! Renjun, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rule 63
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 一切都源于更衣间传来的一声短促的尖叫。性转小黄解锁新玩法【。





	雨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



> 简言之就是小黄因为一次意外变成了女孩子，而最终解决的办法似乎只有做爱。。  
> 我流尴尬性转文，内有详细F/M性描写，不适请左上角。  
> 

一切都源于更衣间传来的一声短促的尖叫，紧接着是一声闷响，像是什么重物落地的声音。所有人都停下手里的活，面面相觑。蹲在李帝努面前的服装师捻着衣料里扎了一半的定位针，看向更衣室的方向，露出的针头直指他的大腿上方。李帝努眨了眨眼睛寸步也不敢动，小心翼翼地捏住针头，别进牛仔裤里，方才松了口气。

他突然想起来现在正在更衣间里换衣服的是谁了。

仁俊。

经纪人从屋子的另一头迅速走来，拉开更衣间的门帘，向里面张望，紧接着在又一声尖叫中退了出来。他转过身来看着安静围观的众人，脸色泛白，张大了嘴支吾了半天，一句话也没说出来。

李帝努皱起了眉，心中渐渐燃起一簇焦灼。

 

&&

 

待机室陷入了长达半小时的混乱。门外站上了临时叫来守门的电视台保安，经纪人站在一旁打了一通又一通电话，语气担忧又焦急。所有人都围在更衣间附近忙忙碌碌，李帝努和梦队的其他小孩站在旁边，被隔绝在了慌乱中心之外，面面相觑。志晟一遍遍理着手里的耳机线，耳机无意识地敲打着倚靠的桌面，辰乐瞄了他一眼，按住了他的手，阻止了令人越发烦躁的噪音。李帝努感激地看了他一眼。

等围在更衣间周围混乱的人群渐渐散去，梦队才得到允许走近坐在椅子里的仁俊。起初李帝努以为是错觉，哪怕因为是坐着，仁俊看着也小了整整一圈，穿着白色的宽大T恤和牛仔裤，衣角下垂出长长一条的帆布裤带。

他绕过堆在地上一堆杂乱的衣物，走到仁俊的正前方，对方抬起低垂的眼眸——李帝努听见脑海中无声炸开的惊恐。

眼前分明是个女孩。眼睛里还带着水光，眼眶红红，紧咬着嘴唇，脸上是一种李帝努十分熟悉的温柔的决绝神色，白色T恤的领口露出一段漂亮的锁骨线条和半个肩膀。李帝努困惑地打量片刻，对方在没来由的惊恐沉默中终于失去了耐心，喊道：“是的你没看错是我。”

仁俊变成了女孩子，李帝努有些绝望地想道，老天可真会开玩笑。

 

&&

 

服装师给黄仁俊配了黑色的帽子和口罩，外加一件长至脚踝的大衣。还好是冬天，变化的身材可以遮挡，倒是突然又矮了一截的身高让造型师苦恼了很久。最后终于从箱子里翻出一双大了快一码的内增高鞋，又塞了两张鞋垫，才勉勉强强把变得更为纤细的仁俊撑起来。

走出电视台大门，李帝努紧跟在黄仁俊半身之后的距离，看着对方趿拉着过大的鞋子，走路颇有些踉跄不稳，于是快步追上去，手臂圈上他的肩膀，替他压下帽檐，躲避一众闪烁不停的闪光灯。

 

&&

 

第二天李帝努醒来的时候，天色昏暗，仔细聆听，窗外正下着大雨。马来西亚的雨季，雨声充塞于天地之间，无边无际，密密的雨声仿佛也把天光压得灰暗。他下意识地转头看向仁俊睡着的方向，对方还窝在被子里不愿动弹。仁俊像往常一样卷着被子，上半身团得像只巨大雪球，下半身却堪堪露出一只小腿，肌肉线条流畅起伏，温柔却不过分发达，就像他本人一样，隐约地透出一股倔强的味道，在昏暗的天光下泛出淡淡的荧光似的白。李帝努想起昨天在更衣室不小心窥得那一段锁骨和流畅的肩膀线条，抿了抿嘴唇。

床头柜上正在充电的手机震动了一下，李帝努拿起电话，辰乐的声音从电话那头咋咋呼呼地传过来：“仁俊怎么样了啊？”

李帝努担忧地看了一眼蜷缩在床上、把自己团成仓鼠球的仁俊，掀开被子踱步到卫生间，轻轻合上身后的门：“还在睡。”

“经纪人说他今天就别出门了。”辰乐停顿片刻，“你呢？还好吗？”

李帝努望着镜子里自己沉重的黑眼圈，抑制不住地打了个哈欠，答非所问：“我陪他吧。”

 

&&

 

“你放心，经纪人昨天就紧急开过会，等回到首尔，第一件事就是送你去医院。”仁俊醒来后愣是不肯说话，也不肯下床。李帝努替他叫了早餐，坐在他的床头尽可能安抚道。

黄仁俊喝了一口牛奶，突然开口：“你上网搜搜看，到底怎么回事。”变成女孩以后他的声音也相应的高了一点，声音略微沙哑，尾音微微上卷，一把温柔甜蜜的好嗓子。

李帝努没有接话，夹起烤面包，递给他，转移话题：“你尝尝这个。”

黄仁俊的固执占了上风。尖利的目光射向他，不依不饶：“你搜了吗？”说着摸索到床头的手机，一边滑开一边说，“你不搜我来，我就不信——”这可能是他从昨晚到现在，用新得嗓音说过最长最连贯的一段话。

李帝努不由分说抢过他的手机，藏到身后。仁俊咬着嘴唇又惊又怒地看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，明亮湿润，越发显得一抹淡淡的娇气透出来，这令李帝努的心不由自主地漏跳了一拍。

“李帝努。”黄仁俊拖长了声音，声音里满是警告，“要么你把手机给我，要么你搜了亲口告诉我。”

其实他为了这件事，的确已经检索过了，而结果使他震惊得半天说不出话。他昨天甚至还给马克发了信息（而现在隐隐约约知道了什么不该知道的事情的他十分后悔）。马克回的特别快，几乎是他发送的一瞬间便出现了点点点的对话框，一眨眼的功夫信息就发过来了。

看见一连串“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天”，他扬起了眉毛。

估计又是楷灿。马克每次都因为“个人隐私”这种小事和李东赫生气，而每次又在李东赫笑嘻嘻的（绝无真心，李帝努发誓）道歉里败下阵来。李东赫就是他心下最该死的软肋，屡试不爽，马克差不多已经快要放弃抵抗。很多时候生气只是一种条件反射，一种装模作样，因为他知道，自己永远不可能和那个鼻尖圆圆笑容甜甜的小孩子生气。

李东赫给他的忠告是：别管那么多了，你直接上就是了。

这是在暗示什么。李帝努脸红心跳地飞快扔下手机，呆坐了片刻，依然毫无头绪。直到仁俊把自己严严实实地裹在浴巾里，从浴室出来，他才手忙脚乱地按掉屏幕。他看着仁俊不动声色地裹着浴巾钻进被子，背过身去，显然是一句话也不想多说。

李帝努关上了自己床头的灯。

 

而现在，李帝努望着对方气得通红的脸庞，终于还是泄了气。

片刻之后，仁俊放下手机，呆呆地坐在一团糟的床褥中，看了看手机，又看了看李帝努，眼里写满求救信号。

“这不是真的吧。”黄仁俊挤出一句话，牙关咬的紧紧，脸颊潮红，像是三月的抹了层红晕的蜜桃。

“很显然，是的。”李帝努干巴巴地回答。

沉默许久，黄仁俊深吸一口气，用视死如归的口吻坚定地说：“那就来吧。”

李帝努又一次真真切切地听到了自己小脑瓜停摆的声音。

“你说什么？”

仁俊一脸义无反顾，神色坚决，就像无数次李帝努在练习室里目睹的那样。为了一个舞步做到最精，重复脸上无数遍。无数次，李帝努都为那小小的身躯和漂亮似女孩子的身体里，竟然蕴藏着那么大而柔韧的力量惊叹不已。

这是他的仁俊，是他远远注目很久，一直占据心脏最柔软地方的仁俊。

“天时，”黄仁俊继续说道，指指自己，“地利，”指指床头的避孕套，“人和。”指指他和李帝努。

李帝努清了清嗓子。他还在犹豫。

终于，仁俊忍不住了，李帝努还没来得及阻止，对方就径直跳下了床，像一个无畏的小斗士，鼓起全部勇气面对自己的命运。

“可是你看看我。”仁俊伸开双手，绝望地说。男孩儿站在他面前，赤裸的双脚直接踩在深色的地毯上。被褥从肩上滑下来。李帝努眨了眨眼。一下，两下。三下。

男孩周身透着淡淡的粉色，这片水粉色从脖颈，肩膀，蔓延到胸口，李帝努不由自主地注意到对方微微隆起的胸脯。他只看了一眼就移开了目光。他无法忽视仁俊看似大胆实则羞耻的肢体动作。这不是他想象中的初次亲密接触。他曾经想过，也许会等到一个适合的时机，当一切尘埃落定，他可以用手指和嘴唇感受对方身体的每一寸，他希望是在他的抚慰下自如舒展的美丽，而不是现在这样亵渎的观赏。

房间里温度有些低。李帝努感受到凉气沾上他卷起衣袖裸露着的手臂，他的身体被催生出一阵流体般的悸动。他屏住呼吸。屋内一时安静得只剩下仁俊急促，和渐渐带上水气的呼吸声。

李帝努垂下眼睛，抱起身边薄薄的珊瑚绒毛毯，抖了抖，拎起两角展开，然后看向仁俊。仁俊吸吸鼻子，纤细却起伏着缓和肌肉线条的手臂早已忸怩地遮挡在自己突然变得沉甸甸的胸部，乖乖的向他走来。

李帝努用毯子小心翼翼地裹起仁俊，把他圈在自己怀里，温柔地吻上他头顶乱糟糟的头发。仁俊任凭他摆布，像只柔软的大型玩偶。

“你不用这样的，”李帝努低声说，“为了你我什么都可以做。”

他把毯子裹成一团的仁俊放在床上，对方小小的脸蛋从毯子里探出来，头顶竖着几根桀骜的头毛，眼睛睁得大大，眼里虽有恐惧，剩下的全是满溢的信任。李帝努的心脏又有些空落落的。仁俊的一簇刘海从额角滑落，像是云絮似的，吻在他的心口，让他的心脏密密地疼痛起来。

于是他不受控制地俯下身，吻上仁俊扑闪地合上的眼睫。

 

 

&&

 

仁俊的膝盖骨凸起来的地方弯成一汪浅浅的半月形，这使他想起方才每一次亲吻时自己留在对方皮肤上的痕迹。吮吸，加之舌尖的抚慰，烫出一道道浅红色痕迹，遍布在衣服能够遮盖的白皙皮肤上，淋淋漓漓，酣畅的不行。从把仁俊放在床上的那一刻起，他便下定决心，要用浓稠的亲吻，覆盖对方的身体。他口中低喃：“你想要我做什么。”温热的呼吸扑打在颜色浅浅的乳尖上，身下人一阵颤抖。

仁俊在他的牙齿咬上自己已然红肿的乳头时，发出一声闷在喉咙深处的尖叫，然后是细碎的无法控制的呻吟。尽管是换了性征的身体，面对暴风雨般来势猛烈的挑逗，依然诚实地给出了反应，陷入被情欲席卷的风暴中，渐渐沉沦。

李帝努的舌尖卷起对方小巧的乳头，收紧口腔，换来一阵痉挛似的弹动。他的另一只手流连到仁俊的大腿上，手指摸索着埋进双腿之间的软缝里，仁俊发出一声惊喘。指尖温柔地搅和着爱液和润滑剂，在那个充血的小点上画着圈。仁俊的身体像是涨潮的海浪一样，起伏连绵，大腿微微颤抖，粘稠的甬道不由自主想要把他的指尖吸入。不知怎的，望着仁俊因为他的动作而发出各种诱人的吟哦，这种时候，他才有一种身下人完完全全属于自己的错觉。

仁俊的身体在堆砌的快感中无规则地收缩舒张，李帝努不得不腾出一只手抚慰自己硬涨的下身。仁俊抵住他的脸颊喘息，双腿缠上他的腰际，嘴里发出粘腻的呻吟，湿透了的阴阜贴住硬起的柱体无意识的上下移动，温热的液体顺着柱身流淌，流入两人相接的粘腻之中，甜腻亲密又透着纯真的下流。李帝努低喘一声，闭了闭眼睛，默默从十开始倒数。他握住仁俊不停动弹的腰，拉过仁俊的手，放在两人亲密相触的部位。一股诱人的深红像流动的颜彩打翻在了仁俊的皮肤上。

李帝努吞下仁俊一声压抑的尖叫。

仁俊扶住他的阴茎，抵在入口处。阴茎头部牵拉着透明泛白的细丝，仁俊的身体烫得惊人。

“你放松。”李帝努咬着牙，声音很紧。

黄仁俊呻吟，嗓子里流露出一点哭腔，半是埋怨半是撒娇般地说道：“你倒是动一动。”

奇怪的暖流在绞紧的甬道里缓慢升起。李帝努小腹看不见的地方变得窜上一种甜蜜的酸麻，仁俊大概也感受到了这种令人手足无措的欲望，一时间茫然失措，挣扎地更为猛烈，李帝努不得不调整了一下自己，接着更深的陷入那一方温暖潮湿的所在。

仁俊虚弱得只能用手指虚拢住他的头发，身体无意识地向上挺动，迎合他的律动。一下深过一下，阴茎顶过他身体里敏感神经最为密集的地方，抽送，毫厘不差地撞击。明明只是第一次，身体与身体熨帖，像是融化在彼此的温暖和潮湿之中，仿佛早已经历过无数次超越记忆的结合。仁俊半抬起头，汗水顺着他潮湿的鬓角流下，脸颊潮红，红肿的嘴唇颤抖着吐出一句：“再……近一点？”

李帝努想，我就在你身体里啊。而这一句中祈求安慰的意味大过了字面的正常诉求，他还是顺从地向前俯身，一手合上仁俊的下颔，嘴唇落在他的嘴角，吞下他一阵连绵的低哑呻吟，另一只手不间断地揉弄他的充血的阴蒂。李帝努闭上眼睛，疯狂地挺动数下，最后绝望地压下胯部。仁俊瘦削的胯骨抵在他的大腿上，动作随着他静止了几秒钟，仿佛被高潮击中，热流流淌在他们潮湿黏腻的身体之间。两人在沉默中攀上了巅峰。

 

仁俊瘦削的后背贴合着他的胸膛，膝盖蜷起，他们共同陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

 

&&

 

到了他们必须离开的那个早上，李帝努被一声高声的尖叫吵醒。他睡眼惺忪地撑起半个身体，发现一个半裸的仁俊发了疯似的在房间里蹦蹦跳跳，高声乱叫。

李帝努又是头疼，又觉得好笑，忍不住笑出了声。仁俊发现他醒了，笑吟吟地跳上他的床，骑在他的身上，双手压住他的肩膀，凑近他的面前，脸上是耀眼的快乐：“我变回来了！”

李帝努扶住他压在自己身侧的大腿，防止他太过激动掉下床去，也只是一味地笑着。他发现仁俊的锁骨上还流连着昨夜留下的水红痕迹，李帝努移开目光，注视着对方温柔的笑颜。没什么比见到黄仁俊回来更好的事情了。

仁俊笑嘻嘻地抬腿正要从他身上下来，李帝努突然叫住了他：“黄仁俊。”然后停住了。话语跃在舌尖，他却在最后一刻踌躇了起来，不确定自己到底要说些什么。

仁俊定定地看了他一会儿，眼眸漆黑明亮。有那么一瞬间，李帝努仿佛觉得里面的情绪像是要和窗外的白亮暴雨一般明晃晃地倾泻出来。但也只是一瞬，那样的翻滚的心绪便消失不见了，取而代之是一片平静的温柔和笑意，好似广袤的碧蓝海面，包容一切。

“我知道。”他说。然后低下头，靠在他颈窝里。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 倒数的李诺有点萌（


End file.
